Omokage
by Dih-Chan
Summary: Cinco anos se passaram desde a derrota de Hao no shaman fight, então coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer no mundo todo! Será este um sinal de que a luta dos xamãs vai recomeçar? Leiam e confiram!
1. Capítulo I

Capítulo I 

_O Recomeço..._

Numa noite nublada, onde a lua se esforçava para emitir alguns fracos raios de luz, a luminosidade das lâmpadas das ruas era a única claridade nas cidade de Tóquio, mas isso não era empecilho para as pessoas que circulavam pela cidade como se fosse pleno dia. Entre essas pessoas, uma jovem caminhava, um pouco perturbada e confusa, olhando muito assustada para os prédios que se erguiam em direção aos céus de uma forma imponente, definitivamente...Ela não sabia onde estava e como foi parar nessa cidade gigantesca...

- O quê está acontecendo...Hã...Por favor, o senhor poderia me dar uma informação? – a jovem tenta perguntar para um homem que passa por ela, como se ela simplesmente não existisse.

A jovem ficou realmente assustada quando viu que o homem simplesmente a ignorara. Para seu desespero, nenhuma outra pessoa lhe dava a menor atenção. Era como se eles não a vissem, como se ela fosse um fantasma...

- Alguém! Por favor! Me escute! – berrava ela, desesperada.

Não agüentando mais aquela situação e sem forças, a jovem cai de joelhos no chão fazendo com que os seus cabelos negros lhe cobrissem a face. Ela usava uma camisola branca com alguns desenhos de uma tribo Inu na barra, sua pele era tão clara que ela se confundia com a camisola por fim, os olhos azuis como duas safiras estavam lacrimejando...

- Só pode ser um pesadelo... Só pode...

Então uma explosão interrompeu os pensamentos da garota que olhou assustada para o horizonte onde se formava uma grande bola de fogo. As pessoas completamente apavoradas gritavam e corriam na direção contrária da explosão e por incrível que pareça elas estavam desviando da jovem! E até algumas esbarraram nela, arrancando exclamações furiosas dela.

- Eu quero... Vingança... – uma voz, que parecia ser masculina, ecoou na mente da jovem - Humanos idiotas...Vão morrer...

Nesse momento a bola de fogo explodiu criando uma onda de energia extremamente poderosa, que destruiu todos os prédios em instantes e carbonizou todas as pessoas, sem exceções, a jovem só pode inutilmente fechar os olhos, mas milagrosamente ela não sentia dor, porém quando abriu os olhos, um grito ecoou pela então, cidade completamente morta.

- Eu quero acordar desse sonho agora! –levando as mãos à cabeça e gritando, a jovem tentava fugir dali.

Toda a cidade estava ardendo em chamas e derretendo, incluindo árvores, prédios, pessoas, tudo estava em chamas! Então a mesma voz de antes falou novamente... 

- A luta dos xamãs...Vai recomeçar...

Dando um pulo na cama, a jovem constatou que tudo não passou de um sonho, ou melhor, de um pesadelo. Estava completamente suada devido ao sonho que acabara de ter; ela tinha uma das mãos na testa e quando deu por si, viu uma garotinha do seu lado, com os olhos arregalados para ela.

- Nakoruru! Você está bem? – perguntou a menina.

- Nossa...Eu tive um pesadelo tão estranho... – Nakoruru se jogou na cama novamente, ainda estava ofegante por causa do sonho - Mas eu só consigo me lembrar de uma parte...

- Deve ter sido um sonho e tanto, você estava chorando e berrando, por isso eu vim aqui. Me preocupei com você, mana... – a expressão da menina era de preocupação.

- Está bem Rimururu... – após terminar a frase a jovem acaricia o rosto da irmã - Obrigada por se preocupar comigo viu? Pode voltar a dormir...

- Pra ser sincera... Eu posso dormir com você Nakoruru? – a menina estava extremamente constrangida com o pedido.

Após dar uma risada extremamente sutil a jovem de cabelos negros acolheu a irmã na sua cama e não demorou muito para a menina dormir. Mas ao contrário da irmã, Nakoruru ficou pensativa, olhando a luz da lua que se formava na janela do seu quarto...

- Luta dos xamãs... O quê é isso... Que os espíritos da natureza me protejam...

Com muita relutância a jovem conseguiu pegar no sono - afinal de contas, não é qualquer um que consegue dormir depois de ter um pesadelo como o quê ela teve, mas finalmente ela voltou a dormir e começou a sonhar novamente - mas dessa vez ela estava num campo florido, de pé, sentindo o vento nas suas costas quando uma voz familiar a chamou...

- Nakoruru...

- Mãe? – a jovem se virou e viu a figura de sua mãe, parada, sorrindo para ela.

- Não tenha medo filha, tudo vai ficar bem...

Ao ver o sorriso da sua mãe a jovem se sentiu com forças novamente para enfrentar os desafios que a vida iria lhe impor. Desafios nem um pouco fáceis... 

Enquanto isso, a quilômetros de distância do quarto de Nakoruru, uma outra jovem caminha calmamente pelas ruas de Paris. Ao contrário de Tóquio, a cidade estava estranhamente calma, haviam é claro vendedores de drogas, mulheres e homens vendendo os seus corpos por dinheiro, até que um bêbado se mete no caminho da jovem e lhe dando um sorriso extremamente malicioso falou com ela:

- Quanto...cê ta cobrando? – o fedor de álcool era algo evidente nesse homem.

A jovem apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. Certamente o verme que estava diante dela não fazia idéia de quem ela era, mas ao olhar para os seus próprios trajes a garota chegou a conclusão de que não era a toa que o bêbado lhe uma oferta daquelas - ela usava um longo vestido negro que tinha uma enorme cauda na parte de trás, e na frente ele ia apenas até as suas coxas, que eram cobertas por duas longas meia-calças pretas que realçavam com o tecido vermelho que havia na parte de baixo da cauda do vestido. Na parte de cima ele era estilo "tomara que caia" preso somente na parte de baixo dos ombros da jovem, com bordados vermelhos em volta que davam destaque às longas luvas negras que cobriam os braços dela. Por fim, a jovem também tinha longos cabelos loiros, um pouco opacos que iam até os tornozelos e seus olhos castanhos demonstravam uma frieza extremamente assustadora.

- Uma alma como a sua não me é útil...Desapareça antes que eu perca a minha paciência...-a moça continuou caminhando. Porém o homem lhe segurara o braço com força.

- Já que não quer cobrar vai ser de graça mesmo!

- Criatura estúpida... – nesse momento a jovem olhou nos olhos do homem; seus olhos estavam de uma cor rubi como se estivessem pegando fogo - Desapareça! 

Alguns olhares curiosos observavam a cena que se formava agora, até que a garota de olhar cruel estala os dedos; nesse momento, o bêbado começou a gritar de dor e a se contorcer no chão. Brincando com uma mecha loira, a jovem apenas observava a cena, sorrindo maldosamente. Ela citou algumas palavras que as pessoas que estavam no local não conseguiram entender, e então o homem parou de gritar, apenas olhava para a moça nos olhos e aos poucos perdeu a visão porque tinha sangue nos seus olhos, ele estava se esvaindo em sangue...

- E vocês... Não viram nada... – estendendo as mãos para cima, os olhos da jovem se tornaram negros e uma onda de energia se espalhou pelo local, apagando aquelas cenas das mentes das pessoas- 

Depois de caminhar mais um pouco, a jovem chegou no portão de uma grande e misteriosa mansão. Quando ela se aproximou, o portão se abriu sozinho e ela continuou caminhando - pelo estado da mansão se deduzia que ela era abandonada, pois este era deplorável, teias de aranhas por toda parte, móveis cobertos por uma camada de poeira, algumas janelas quebradas, o piso rangia com os passos dela alertando que logo cederiam e muitas portas. De fato a mansão era enorme; antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, um grupo de pessoas usando túnicas negras a cercou e se ajoelhou perante ela.

- Como foi o encontro com o vosso espião ma demoiselle? – disse uma das pessoas que estavam ao redor da jovem-.

- Desagradável como eu já esperava... Já se passaram mais de cinco anos desde a interrupção da luta dos xamãs e aqueles índios idiotas não sabem se devem recomeçar o torneio! – a fúria era algo que podia ser notado no tom de voz da jovem - Minha paciência tem limite!

Mas antes que a conversa pudesse continuar, uma energia poderosa se apresentou no cômodo onde todos estavam; a energia se tornou uma bola de fogo e falou calmamente...

- Mantenha a calma... A luta dos xamãs vai recomeçar... E será muito em breve...

Somente depois dessas palavras, a jovem de cabelos dourados parcialmente se acalmou e depois de dar algumas ordens ela se dirigiu para o seu quarto, planejando qual seria o seu passo...

- Você acha o mesmo que eu Yoh?

- Eh... Acho que sim...

Anna e Yoh estavam lado a lado, observando o céu estrelado da noite de Tóquio. Depois do "término" da luta dos xamãs, ambos voltaram para a sua antiga casa, a garota ainda tinha o seu sonho de transformar aquela enorme casa numa grande pousada, mas os tempos não eram muito bons e o máximo que eles conseguiam era um hóspede ou outro, que sempre era afugentado pelos fantasmas que assombravam a casa.

- Você também sentiu uma energia estranha essa noite?

- Senti sim... Parece que vai tudo começar denovo...

- Temos que falar com o Silver, não dá mais pra esperar os patches tomarem alguma decisão...

- E pensar que eu só queria viver na paz e tranqüilidade...

Assim que terminou a frase, o rapaz recebeu uma série de petelecos na cabeça, arrancando vários "Ai, ui, ai" dele. Logo após a súbita explosão de raiva, Anna respirou fundo e encarou o seu noivo profundamente.

- Não se esqueça que você tem que realizar o MEU sonho, Yoh! Eu ainda quero viver no conforto ouviu bem?

- Heh... Eu sei Anna...

Mesmo depois de ter apanhado Yoh conseguia sorrir, com o seu jeito simples de ser. Sem resistir, Anna acabou dando um discreto sorriso e lentamente encostou a sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz, que a envolveu com um dos braços. A jovem não sabia o quê estava acontecendo com ela, mas ela sentia que deveria aproveitar esse momento de paz ao lado de Yoh, porque algo lhe diria que tempos difíceis estão por vir...

**_Continua no próximo capítulo..._**


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II 

_Revelações..._

Os raios de sol lentamente foram entrando no quarto de Nakoruru e aos poucos foram iluminando o cômodo. Rimururu simplesmente se enfiou embaixo das cobertas para fugir da claridade mas a sua irmã não fez o mesmo; a jovem se levantou e coçou um pouco a cabeça tentando recuperar os sentidos.

- Nossa...Que noite... – disse a jovem para si mesma, tentando ignorar uma certa dor de cabeça que começava a incomodá-la.

Lutando contra a incrível vontade de ficar deitada, Nakoruru lenta e discretamente se levantou, tomando todo o cuidado possível para não acordar a sua irmã que dormia tranqüilamente. Após vestir uma longa capa branca, pois nessa época do ano faz muito frio em Hokkaido, ela se dirigiu para a casa de seu avô, que era o líder da tribo da qual Nakoruru e Rimururu pertenciam.

- Vovô...Eu preciso muito da sua ajuda! – disse a jovem, se ajoelhando perante um velho homem que estava diante dela.

Sanouku era um homem de setenta e sete anos de idade, usava um kimono branco com alguns detalhes azuis, ele era um pouco calvo apesar de na parte de trás da cabeça ter um rabo de cavalo, mostrando os seus grisalhos cabelos. Todos da tribo o respeitavam por ser o homem mais velho e por ser muito sábio e bondoso. Normalmente ele sempre tem um sorriso no rosto, mas ao ver a sua neta, o sorriso desaparecera completamente e dava lugar a uma expressão rígida.

- Nakoruru, eu sei muito bem o quê aconteceu com você noite passada...- o tom de voz de Sanouku era gelado como a neve - Eu previ isso...

- Se o senhor sabe porque não me avisou, vovô?! O quê aquele sonho queria dizer?! Me responda vovô! – Nakoruru estava muito nervosa com toda aquela situação, ela não conseguia se controlar.

- Nakoruru! Controle-se! – agora o tom de voz de Sanouku era mais forte e bravo.

- Me desculpe vovô...É que eu... Estou com medo... –Nakoruru não conseguia raciocinar direito devido ao seus nervosismo, ao ponto de que lágrimas caiam de seus olhos sem que ela soubesse.

- Minha neta... Minha Nakoruru...- agora o tom de voz do homem era mais calmo e gentil, e pela primeira vez desde que a neta lhe visitara, ele expressou um sorriso para ela - Você precisa ter muita calma agora...

- Eu estou tão confusa vovô... Porque eu fui sonhar... com a luta dos xamãs? - a jovem agora secara as suas lágrimas e estava mais calma, e tentava respirar de forma lenta para se recompor.

- Provavelmente porque o grande espírito quer que você participe do torneio... - havia um tom de melancolia nessa última frase de Sanouku.

- Mas... Mas... - Nakuru não conseguia encontrar palavras para expressar a sua surpresa com o quê seu avô acabara de dizer.

- Eu sei minha neta... Você é a sacerdotisa Nakoruru, que carrega o grande fardo de proteger a nossa aldeia de todos os males... – Sanouku fechou os olhos após parar de falar - Você não poderia sair da aldeia nem em um caso de emergência gravíssima...

- Então porque eu fui sonhar com a luta dos xamãs vovô? Se eu não posso participar... A menos que... - a jovem arregalara os olhos e ficara sem palavras com o pensamento que viera a sua mente.

Rimuru! É claro! Se Nakoruru não podia participar de um torneio desses o sonho certamente era para alertá-la de que a sua irmã era quem deveria participar! Mas então porque não foi a própria Rimuru que teve o sonho, e sim Nakoruru? "Talvez por eu ser uma sacerdotisa e ter mais sensibilidade espiritual...", pensou a jovem, mas eram tantas dúvidas que ela não conseguia raciocinar direito.

- Mas agora Nakoruru... – Sanouku se sentara na frente da neta e enquanto a olhava gentilmente segurou-lhe as mãos, apertando-as calorosamente - Me conte como foi o sonho...

Enquanto isso, Anna e Yoh tomavam calmamente café da manhã. Naturalmente, Tamao estava com eles, servindo pãezinhos com chocolate quente. Após servir a comida para ambos, ela se dirigiu para a cozinha, dando vários risinhos após Yoh sorrir pra ela.

- Conseguiu dormir bem Anna? – disse Yoh, sorridente como sempre.

- Ora, porque não conseguiria Yoh? – Anna mantinha a sua postura séria como de costume.

- Quem sabe por peso na consciência por me fazer passar a madrugada toda treinando! E isso que nem é certo que a luta dos xamãs vai recomeçar! Isso é covardia Anna!

De fato, depois de ficarem um bom tempo apreciando as estrelas na noite anterior, Anna subitamente decidiu que Yoh teria que voltar a treinar e simplesmente mandou que Zenki e Kôki perseguissem o pobre rapaz pela cidade inteira de Tóquio! A jovem parecia não se importar muito com isso e saboreou lentamente a sua torrada.

- Você é cruel Anna... - pensou o pobre Yoh.

- Cinqüenta mil flexões... Agora! – Anna parara de comer a sua torrada e encarou Yoh com o seu olhar mortal de sempre.

- Mas eu nem disse nada!

- Eu sei ler mentes, esqueceu... Bobão... - nesse exato momento Yoh recebeu um tapa de Zenki que foi materializado logo após o término da frase da jovem.

Sem ter muitas escolhas, o rapaz começou a fazer as flexões. Ele evitava pensar em algo, com medo de enfurecer mais ainda a sua noiva e por causa disso se instalou um silêncio mortal durante o café da manhã, até que...

- Yoh! Anna! – disse uma voz familiar.

A voz era de ninguém menos que Manta Oyamada, o inseparável amigo de Yoh nas aventuras antes e durante a luta dos xamãs. Manta havia crescido muito pouco nos cinco anos que se passaram; ele vestia um típico terno inglês e estava muito ofegante, e ao ver o amigo, Yoh se esqueceu completamente do treinamento da Anna e foi cumprimenté-lo.

- Manta! O quê te trouxe tão cedo pro Japão? Você não tava nos Estados Unidos resolvendo uns assuntos com o seu pai? – disse Yoh.

- Sim, eu estava! Mas ontem eu vi uma coisa muito estranha no noticiário de lá! – Manta parecia realmente surpreso com o quê vira.

- A gente já sabe Manta... As estrelas Ragou e Keito que anunciam o início da luta dos xamãs apareceram novamente... – Anna não parecia nem um pouco surpresa com esse fato, mas é claro que ela estava fingindo.

- Nossa... Eu desconfiei que vocês já sabiam... Mas eu aproveitei e vim visitar vocês! Será que os outros também já sabem disso?

- Olha Manta... Acho que o Ren já deve saber... O Horo-Horo que eu não sei...Talvez...

- Manta... - Anna então se levantara e encarava o rapaz pequenino de uma maneira não muito amigável - Você interrompeu o Yoh que estava treinando para o torneio!

De repente um frio percorreu a espinha de Manta, ele sabia que Anna odiava quando Yoh ou outra pessoa a desobedecia. Era certo que ele também levaria um tapa de Zenki, porém o pequeno foi mais rápido e se esquivou do tapa que acertou a outra face de Yoh, que voou longe após receber o golpe.

- Quinhentas e cinqüenta mil flexões... OS DOIS! AGORA! – A jovem por via das dúvidas materializou os dois shikigamis de Hao, Zenki e Kôki, para que fizessem com que Manta e Yoh cumprissem a sua ordem.

Depois de algumas horas de treinamento árduo, tanto Yoh quanto Manta estavam completamente exaustos. Ambos estavam ofegantes no quintal da casa onde Yoh e Anna moravam; Tamao estava dando um copo de água para cada um deles para eles se recuperarem.

- A Anna não podia ter feito isso com a gente! – exclamava Yoh irritado.

- Do quê se ta reclamando? O meu terno novo já era! – em questão de irritação com a Anna, Manta não ficava atrás do amigo.

- Vocês dois tem que entender que a dona Anna só faz isso pro bem de vocês! – Tamao tentava acalmar os dois rapazes, mas a tentativa era inútil.

- Mas quem tem que treinar aqui é ele! Não eu! – Manta apontava pro Yoh enquanto tomava outro gole de água.

- Se os dois molengas não pararem de reclamar, eu vou fazer vocês repetirem o treino... - Anna apareceu na frente deles. Ela vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca e estava levando a sua bolsa.

- Eu vou fazer compras. Tamao, cuida desses dois por mim.

- Sim dona Anna! – a jovem fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e foi para a cozinha preparar algo para Yoh e Manta.

Antes de sair para fazer compras, Anna deu algumas instruções para os dois rapazes e rapidamente saiu pela porta da frente. Logo após ela sair, Yoh e Manta deram pulos de alegria por saberem que teriam uns poucos minutos de paz e tranqüilidade.

- Mas chefinho... O senhor tem certeza de quê é uma boa idéia visitar o mestre Yoh e a dona Anna?

- Você ainda tem dúvidas Bason? É óbvio que algo grande está para acontecer e eu não pretendo ficar de fora então... Vá mais rápido motorista!

Um rapaz de cabelo roxo, olhar mortal, e um temperamento explosivo estava sentado no banco de uma luxuosa limosine. Ao seu lado havia uma mala preta e na sua frente o fantasma de um guerreiro chinês; esse rapaz não era ninguém menos que Tao Ren.

- Eu tenho que encontrar o Yoh pra ver se ele sabe de algo que eu não sei Bason...

- Sim! Perdoe esse pobre guerreiro por sua ignorância mestre Ren... – Bason fazia uma pose de reverência, mas Ren nem estava ligando muito para isso.

- Não se preocupe com isso Bason a única coisa que está me deixando extremamente irritado é a lerdeza desse motorista... Me lembre de demiti-lo Bason!

Então o vidro que separava a ala onde estava Ren do motorista se abre, e uma linda jovem de cabelos verdes aparece e sorri para o rapaz que apenas abre a boca e fica incrédulo com o quê vê.

- Você teria coragem de demitir a sua própria irmã, Ren? – disse Jun, sorrindo para o seu irmão e para Bason.

A única coisa que se pode ouvir foi um grito de raiva de Ren. Logo depois, o vidro se fechou novamente e o "motorista" da limosine pisou no acelerador do carro.

Enquanto isso, num lugar bastante distante de onde Yoh e seus amigos estavam, um homem loiro vestido de branco, caminhava aceleradamente por dentro de uma gruta. A única coisa que ele podia escutar eram os pingos de água que caiam das estalactites. Finalmente ele chegou no quê parecia ser uma capela, pois haviam muitas velas em todos cantos. O lugar era como se fosse uma clareira numa floresta, tinha muitos bancos de igreja e todos os bancos guiavam para uma cruz gigantesca. E na frente da cruz um havia um sarcófago de ferro, imponente e mortal diante de Marco.

- Minha senhora... Os preparativos para a luta dos xamãs já estarão prontos muito em breve...- Marco se ajoelhara diante o sarcófago e abaixara a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

O sarcófago tinha a aparência feminina, e na parte frontal dele havia um rosto de uma mulher. E então, com um rangido de metal que ecoou por toda a gruta, o rosto do sarcófago se abriu, dando vez a um rosto de uma jovem de aparentes quinze anos, cabelos prateados e olhos das cores de dois rubis.

- A hora é chegada, finalmente poderei transformar esse mundo no grande jardim do Éden... - a jovem deu um grande sorriso para Marco, que o retribui no mesmo instante.

- Não podemos perder mais tempo, minha senhora. Temos que convocar os novos escolhidos para finalmente... Vencermos a luta dos xamãs e purificar esse mundo!

- Sim... Agora que Hao Asakura está morto... Eu, Iron Maiden Jeanne, me tornarei a shaman king e livrarei esse mundo das raízes pobres da maldade...

_**Continua no próximo capítulo...**_

* * *

Agradecimentos: 

Queria agradecer a uma pessoa que tá me ajudando muito na criação e produção desta fanfic, espero que ela leia esse recado: Rodrigo, você tá guardado no meu coração viu? Brigada por tudo!

Future: Brigada por ter me mandado uma rewiew! Espero que você tenha gostado da parte do Yoh com a Anna desse capítulo! Espero mais rewiew suas!

E pessoal, sintam-se a vontade pra me mandar rewiews comentando a história, fazendo sugestões, críticas, todas serão muito bem recebidas!

Beijos!


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III 

_A rosa do deserto de neve..._

Uma jovem de curtos cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis como duas safiras, ainda usando um delicado pijama cor-de-rosa, corre desesperada por uma pequena aldeia em Hokkaido. Rimururu procurava a sua irmã, que aparentemente havia desaparecido pela manhã.

- Onde a Nakoruru foi se meter... Ela sabe que eu odeio quando ela desaparece assim! –cerrando o punho, a menina se esforça pra saber onde a irmã estava.

- Eu sei que você sabe Rimururu, é por isso mesmo que eu faço! Afinal, é pra isso que servem as irmãs mais velhas! – Nakoruru estava atrás de sua irmã, dando um terno e doce sorriso pra ela.

- Mana! Onde você estava?! – Rimuru pula no pescoço da irmã e lhe dá um forte abraço, que é prontamente correspondido.

- Eu fui visitar o nosso avô... Precisava de uns conselhos... Ei, que tal irmos passear um pouco? Vamos aproveitar que a neve ainda não cobriu os campos do lago e dar uma caminhada por lá?

- Claro! Senão vai estar tudo coberto de neve e nem pudemos colher algumas flores pra mamãe! – empolgada com a idéia a menina foi correndo na frente da irmã, dando vários pulos de alegria.

Indo com um pouco mais de calma, Nakoruru seguia a sua irmã. Enquanto caminhava, ela se lembrava da conversa que tivera com o seu avô poucas horas antes de se encontrar com Rimururu, que a essa altura já havia sumido da vista de sua irmã.

Flash Back de meia hora atrás...

- Agora eu entendo perfeitamente...- o velho Sanouku passava as mãos pelo seu queixo, pensativo - Com certeza esse seu sonho foi um sinal Nakoruru...

- Um sinal do quê, vovô? De que... A Rimururu tem que participar da luta dos xamãs? Isso não é just...

Mas antes que a jovem terminasse a sua frase, o seu avô lhe fizera um sinal para que ela se calasse, para que assim ele pudesse pensar um pouco sobre o assunto. Depois de uns quinze minutos em silêncio, Sanouku deu um longo suspiro e sorriu para Nakoruru.

- É minha neta...Acho que você ira participar das lutas dos xamãs! – Sanouku dava uma risada confiante ao dizer tais palavras._  
_

Aquelas palavras soaram na mente de Nakoruru como uma verdadeira explosão de emoções e sentimentos, afinal de contas ela nunca poderia sair da sua aldeia! Ela na verdade nunca escolheu se tornar uma sacerdotisa, mas depois da morte de sua mãe ela foi obrigada a tomar o posto desde os seis anos de idade. Nunca havia lhe passado a idéia de sair da aldeia... Essa história toda a estava deixando completamente confusa.

- Eu... Mas como isso pode acontecer vovô? Eu não posso sair da aldeia! Senão uma grande desgraça vai acontecer! Assim como a vinte anos atrás! – a jovem imediatamente se levantou, num tom de exigência, para que o avô lhe explicasse o porque dele ter digo uma barbaridade dessas para ela - ME EXPLIQUE ISSO!

No momento em que Nakoruru se levantou, um estrondo como o de um tapa ecoou por toda a casa do seu avô. Sanouku sempre fora um homem calmo e gentil, mas vendo o descontrole de sua neta não teve opções senão fazê-la parar de falar, mesmo que fosse a força.

- Abaixe esse tom de voz para falar comigo, Nakoruru! Eu ainda sou se avô! E se continuar perdendo o controle dessa forma, só vai provar que não merecia o posto de sacerdotisa dessa aldeia! – agora a voz de Sanouku era forte e amedrontadora, fazendo com que a sua neta desse alguns passos para trás.

- Me desculpe pelo meu descontrole, vovô... - a jovem passou a mão pela sua face que havia sido acertada, e sentiu uma leve dor quando fez isso - O senhor está por acaso... Querendo dizer que eu posso sair da aldeia se eu quiser?

- Na verdade, a decisão é somente sua minha neta. Eu acredito que essa lenda que criaram para as sacerdotisas é somente isso, uma "lenda", para que essas pobres mulheres dediquem toda a sua vida para a aldeia e não para si mesmas... – o tom de Sanouku era mais uma vez sério enquanto falava.

- Mas então... Porque sempre que uma sacerdotisa foge dos seus deveres alguma desgraça acontece com ela? Isso só pode ser...

- Destino... Ou praga das pessoas da aldeia. Afinal de contas, elas todas no fundo são egoístas, pois querem que as sacerdotisas rezem por eles, sendo que no final das contas, quando as sacerdotisas precisam das pessoas... As pessoas dão as costas para elas... – uma lágrima caiu dos olhos de Sanouku, mas ele rapidamente as secou.

- Assim como com a mamãe não é mesmo...- a jovem abaixou a cabeça e uma lágrima também escorreu dos seus olhos, mas ela não a secou, a deixou cair no chão.

- Exatamente...- nesse momento, Sanouku dá um abraço apertado na sua neta e lhe diz sussurando - Vá para o lago, tenho certeza que lá encontrara a resposta para toda as suas dúvidas...

_Fim do flash back..._

**_Desert Rose - Sting_  
**

_I dream of rain_

_(Eu sonho com a chuva)_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_(Eu sonho com jardins na areia do deserto)_

_I wake in pain_

_(Eu acordo com dores)_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_(Eu sonho com amor enquanto o tempo escorre pelas minhas mãos)_

- Vamos Nakoruru! Como você ta devagar hoje hein? – a menina de cabelos castanhos corria o mais rápido que podia entre o delicado campo de flores em que elas se encontravam.

- Me desculpe mana...

Definitivamente o avô das jovens estava certo, aquele local parecia ter um poder fascinante sobre aqueles que o visitavam, uma magia, alguma coisa. O lago era grande e profundo, mas as suas águas eram cristalinas até um certo ponto, onde se podia ver os peixes nadando livremente. Havia todos os tipos de flores ao redor do lago, todas levemente molhadas com o orvalho da manhã. Enquanto Rimururu colhia várias flores, sua irmã se aproximou do lago e ficou o observando, deixando a sua mente fluir...

_I dream of fire_

_(Eu sonho com fogo)_

_Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire_

_(Esses sonhos estão atados a um cavalo que nunca importunará)_

_And in the flames_

_(E nas chamas)_

_Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

_(Sua sombra brinca na forma de um desejo masculino)_

"_Por quê eu tinha que sonhar com a luta dos xamãs?" _

"Por quê eu tive que me tornar uma sacerdotisa tão cedo? Não poderiam ter escolhido outra jovem mais velha para o meu lugar?"

"Por quê esse lugar tem essa aura tão estranha?"

"Por quê eu deveria participar desse torneio? Eu detesto a violência..."

_"Por quê eu não posso ter sonhos como as pessoas normais?"_

- Porque você é uma sacerdotisa e tem deveres como tal!

Uma voz ecoou na mente de Nakoruru no instante que ela se fazia uma série de perguntas. Logo após ouvir a misteriosa voz, uma aura maligna tomou conta do campo de flores, tornando o céu escuro e assustando todos os animais que ali estavam. A pequena Rimururu correu para perto da irmã, que prontamente a colocou atrás de si, como se quisesse protegê-la daquela aura.

_This desert rose_

_(Essa rosa do deserto)_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_(Cada um de seus véus, uma promessa escondida)_

_This desert flower_

_(Essa flor do deserto)_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

_(Nenhum outro doce perfume me torturou mais do que esse)_

- Mana! Eu to com medo! –nesse momento, Rimururu estava tremendo.

- Rimururu, eu quero você me obedeça agora e quando eu mandar você volte correndo pra casa, sem olhar para trás! – a expressão do rosto de Nakoruru era extremamente séria.

- Mas... Mas...

- AGORA! – ordenou Nakoruru.

Mesmo com medo de abandonar a sua irmã, Rimururu a obedeceu e saiu correndo em disparada para a casa de seu avô. A menina teve muito medo de olhar para trás e então não o fez, apenas seguiu correndo. Enquanto isso no campo de flores, um vento gélido começou a surgir seguido de uma névoa estranha que em poucos segundos cercou a jovem Nakoruru.

- Quem está aí?

- Eu sou aquela que sentiu em carne e osso a tragédia que acontece com as sacerdotisas que abandonam os seus deveres!

_And as she turns_

_(E quando ela vira)_

_This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams_

_(Desse jeito como ela caminha, na lógica de todos os meus sonhos)_

_This fire burns_

_(Esse fogo queima)_

_I realise that nothing's as it seems_

_(Me dou conta de que nada é como parece ser_)

Nesse momento, uma jovem apareceu na frente de Nakoruru. Ela vestia um vestido preto com os mesmos detalhes das roupas de Nakoruru, só que em vez de vermelhos eles eram roxos. Seus cabelos eram castanhos e curtos, que lembravam um pouco os de Rimuru, mas eles eram mais despenteados, e o olhar dela era extremamente frio...

- Você... Por acaso foi uma sacerdotisa? – Nakoruru estava muito confusa com tudo o quê estava acontecendo.

- Muito perspicaz, minha cara Nakoruru... Sim, eu fui uma sacerdotisa que há vinte anos sofreu as conseqüências de ter abandonado os seus deveres...

_I dream of rain_

_(Eu sonho com a chuva)_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_(Eu sonho com jardins na areia do deserto)_

_I wake in pain_

_(Eu acordo com dores)_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_(Eu sonho com amor enquanto o tempo escorre pelas minhas mãos)_

- Então você é a... - Nakoruru arregalou os olhos ao notar que estava diante da famosa sacerdotisa de vinte anos atrás.

- Você está completamente certa... Mas para você entender todo o sofrimento que eu passei, só existe uma maneira...

Então subitamente a jovem sacerdotisa teve o seu corpo invadido pelo fantasma, que tentava tomar controle do seu corpo. Depois de muita luta, Nakoruru, sem forças, acaba desmaiando e caindo no meio de todas as flores...

I dream of rain

_(Eu sonho com a chuva)_

_I lift my gaze to empty skies above_

_(Eu ergo meu intenso olhar ao céu vazio)_

_I close my eyes, this rare perfume_

_(Eu fecho meus olhos, esse raro perfume)_

_Is the sweet intoxication of her love_

_(É a doce intoxicação de seu amor)_

Uma forte dor de cabeça fez com que Nakoruru despertasse do seu sono profundo. Ela olha para os lados e nota que está flutuando nas nuvens do céu. Então ela escuta gritos de pessoas e, ao olhar para baixo, vê sua aldeia em chamas, com muitas pessoas correndo e sendo mortas por homens montados em cavalos negros, com espadas e tochas nas mãos.

- É a minha aldeia! Eu tenho que ir ajudá-los!

- Não se preocupe, essa é apenas uma visão de vinte anos atrás...

- Mas o quê está conhecendo? Por quê estão atacando a aldeia dessa forma? São saqueadores?! – Nakoruru levava uma das mãos a boca para evitar que gritasse devido à barbaridade dos ataques dos homens.

- O quê esta acontecendo é a desgraça que acontece sempre que uma sacerdotisa foge dos seus deveres...

- O quê você fez de tão grave para que uma desgraça dessas acontecesse?

O fantasma da sacerdotisa fechou os olhos, e então duas lágrimas de sangue escorreram pelo seu rosto. E então, abrindo os olhos com raiva ela falou.

- Eu amei! Amei um homem mais do quê a aldeia! Mais do quê os deveres de uma sacerdotisa! Amei um homem mais do quê tudo na minha vida!

- Mas amar é uma coisa boa! E não uma desgraça!

- Amar é uma coisa boa quando a pessoa amada não lhe mente ou engana... O homem que eu amei, na verdade, era um ladrão que roubou um homem muito rico na época...E esse homem mandou que os seus capangas recuperassem o que o meu amado tinha roubado... E por isso eles fizeram essa chacina! – o fantasma novamente voltara a chorar.

_I dream of rain_

_(Eu sonho com a chuva)_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_(Eu sonho com jardins na areia do deserto)_

_I wake in pain_

_(Eu acordo com dores)_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_(Eu sonho com amor enquanto o tempo escorre pelas minhas mãos)_

Nakoruru perdera a fala depois da revelação que a sacerdotisa lhe fizera, mas antes que a jovem pudesse dizer algo para tentar no mínimo consolar o fantasma, este apontou novamente para baixo e disse friamente:

- Agora veja o quê acontece com as sacerdotisas quando elas traem os seus votos sagrados...

Um pouco receosa Nakoruru seguiu as ordens do fantasma, e ao olhar para baixo ela viu o corpo de um homem muito bonito, caído no chão e banhado em sangue. Logo ela deduziu que ele era o homem "amado" pela sacerdotisa em vida, e a alguns metros de distância dele, a jovem viu a mesma sacerdotisa que estava ao seu lado, mas viva, com os olhos lacrimejando ao ver o seu amado morto.

- Kouji! – a sacerdotisa gritou enquanto corria em direção ao cadáver.

Mas o quê a sacerdotisa não viu foi que um dos homens montados a cavalo estava atrás dela. E sem a menor gota de piedade, este a atacara, fazendo um grande corte nas costas da garota, que caiu no chão enquanto o seu assassino fugia, gargalhando da situação.

- Meu deus! Que horror...- Nakoruru sentia vontade de chorar, mas por algum motivo ela não conseguia, eram tragédias demais para ela.

- Ainda não terminou...- disse o fantasma friamente.

- Eu... Eu te amo... Kouji...

A sacerdotisa, apesar de estar completamente ensangüentada e fraca, foi se arrastando, tentando se aproximar do corpo do seu amado, enquanto deixava um rastro enorme de sangue pelo caminho.

- Você disse...Que nós ficaríamos juntos para sempre...Você me prometeu...

_Sweet desert rose_

_(Doce rosa do deserto)_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_(Cada um de seus véus, uma promessa secreta)_

_This desert flower_

_(Essa flor do deserto)_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

_(Nenhum outro doce perfume me torturou mais do que esse)_

Inutilmente a sacerdotisa tentava alcançar o seu amado e, sem forças, ela fez uma última e desesperada tentativa: esticou a sua mão ao máximo para que pelo menos pudesse morrer de mãos dadas com o seu amado. Mas esse desejo não lhe fora atendido, e ela morreu antes que a sua mão o alcançasse, deixando poucos centímetros de diferença entre as mãos dela e do corpo do seu amado.

- É cruel... É cruel demais...

- É por isso que você tem que desistir dessa idéia idiota de sair da aldeia, Nakoruru... Entenda isso!

_Sweet desert rose_

_(Doce rosa do deserto)_

_This memory of Eden haunts us all_

_(Essa memória do éden assedia a nós todos)_

_This desert flower, this rare perfume_

_(Essa flor do deserto, esse raro perfume)_

_Is the sweet intoxication of the fall  
(É a doce intoxicação do outono)_

De repente a dor de cabeça de Nakoruru sumiu, e quando se deu conta, ela estava novamente no campo de flores, caída no chão. Então, com um pouco de dificuldade, Nakoruru se levantou e olhou ao seu redor; a aura maligna havia sumido e a névoa também...

- Será que tudo... Não passou de um sonho? – perguntou a jovem para si mesma.

- O quê você viu... Foram as minhas últimas memórias, Nakoruru...- o fantasma surgiu diante da jovem novamente.

- Eu entendo...

- Entende porquê eu te fiz ver todas essas mortes? Eu não quero que aconteça com você o mesmo que aconteceu comigo!

Inesperadamente, Nakoruru deu um sorriso seguido de um suspiro e olhou com o olhar mais terno e doce que ela tinha para o fantasma da sacerdotisa, que ficou sem entender o quê estava acontecendo.

- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo... Mas é por isso mesmo que eu vou sair dessa aldeia...

- Como assim? Você é louca?! – nesse momento a aura maligna começou a surgir novamente.

- Não... Mas eu soube pelo meu avô que quem vencer a luta dos xamãs pode realizar qualquer coisa... Então eu vou vencer esse torneio para que eu possa fazer o seu espírito descansar em paz... – Nakoruru sorriu para o fantasma e não pode conter as suas lágrimas.

- Mas quem disse que eu quero descansar em paz? Eu não vou...

- Não se preocupe... Dessa vez não haverá desgraça alguma... Eu prometo...

E antes que o fantasma pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Nakoruru o atravessou e foi se dirigindo para casa. Lentamente ela foi atravessando o campo de flores e logo chegou na floresta, que já estava coberta com uma fina camada de neve...

- É... Parece que agora eu tenho um sonho também... - a jovem sorriu docemente enquanto caminhava.

- Sinto muito Nakoruru... Você não me dá escolhas... - disse o fanstama-

A jovem Nakoruru nem pode olhar para trás, e sentiu a maior dor que ela já havia sentido na sua vida; era como se uma espada lhe tivesse cortado as costas no sentido diagonal. Ela nem teve tempo de gritar, apenas caiu no chão, e logo depois uma poça de sangue se formou ao redor de seu corpo.

- Sempre que uma sacerdotisa morre, outra ocupa o seu posto e assim não haverá desgraça nenhuma...

- Então você materializou essa espada com a sua força? Impressionante... – disse Nakoruru, ofegante.

O fantasma já se preparava para ir embora quando Nakoruru, juntando todas as forças que tinha, se ergueu um pouco e olhou para trás. O fantasma da sacerdotisa segurava uma espada de porte médio, banhada com o sangue de Nakoruru. Dando um sorriso para o fantasma, a jovem se levantou, mas logo em seguida fraquejou e caiu de joelhos.

- Por quê você não está morta?! ME RESPONDA!

- Eu não posso morrer ainda... Eu tenho um sonho pra cumprir... Eu vou te salvar... Eu prometo...  
Juntando todas as suas forças, Nakoruru ficou de pé e começou a caminhar em direção a sua casa. O fantasma, porém, tentou atacá-la novamente, mas dessa vez o seu corpo atravessou o de Nakoruru, pois agora a jovem sacerdotisa estava em plena paz e nada conseguiria atingi-la.

- Se você não voltar desse maldito torneio vencedora... Eu mesma te mato...

Então o fantasma apareceu na frente de Nakoruru e lhe entregou a sua espada. Ao esticar o braço, a jovem fez com que o seu ferimento se abrisse mais, fazendo com que mais sangue jorrasse de seu corpo.

- Essa espada se chama Chichiushi, use-a com sabedoria... E não morra, Nakoruru...

- Obrigada... Por me dar um motivo para viver...

Novamente a jovem caiu; porém, dessa vez, a neve amorteceu a sua queda, fazendo com que doesse menos. Sem forças para se levantar, Nakoruru começou a se arrastar na neve. Ela não iria morrer ali, ela tinha um espírito para salvar. Ela tinha agora um sonho para viver, que não era apenas salvar o espírito, mas sim o sonho de ser livre. E, mesmo sendo esse sonho de liberdade algo subconsciente, agora que ela recebeu essa chance, não iria desperdiça-la assim. Mas o seu ferimento falou mais alto e agora a debilitada sacerdotisa perdeu a consciência e desmaiou novamente, formando uma poça de sangue ao seu redor... A tornando "A rosa no deserto de neve"...

**Contínua no próximo capítulo...**

* * *

Agradecimentos: 

Queria agradecer a nami-sama-asakura pela rewiew e como se pode ver , atualizei a fic o mais rápido que eu pude (XD) esse foi o capítulo que eu mais gostei de escrever acho que por isso ele saiu tão comprido, nele eu quis apresentar um pouco da história dessa grande sacerdotisa, a Nakoruru, espero que tenham gostado dela e da parte que eu intercalei a música _Desert Rose_ que é do cantor _Sting _eu recomendo que vocês escutem, a melodia é muito bonita e vale a pena!

Queria agradecer ao Ryota pela rewiew dele também que me animou bastante, brigada Ro! Sem você eu não estaria aqui escrevendo esse terceiro capítulo!

Por favor, gostaria que deixassem rewiews pois assim eu posso saber se estão gostando da fic ou não e das suas sugestões e críticas!

Beijos da Ino-chan o/


End file.
